camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hoary/draft
Some remarks about Tōyō What a mess it is! You are courageous to cope with this. I have a couple of questions/remarks: # I think that 土居 reads Doi. # I have received the book edited by Lewis and I don't find it very reliable, I have seen a big number of mistakes. For example the prewar Prince Flex and postwar Princeflex have nothing to see in terms of design. # I also think that カメラ名前辞典五十音順上ア〜ト is not a reliable source of information. # This page is really interesting for the Prince Flex / Princeflex connection. There is a picture of a postwar camera labeled TOYO SEIKI OPT. CO. LTD. (possibly a prototype, given the s/n 1001) # Is 光洋精機 a typo for 東洋精機 or is it yet another company? # Here is what is in (easily lost in Japanese names, but often seems to copy Sugiyama): #* Elbow Flex by Elbow Camera Firm (I can send you pictures showing this name on a box or user manual) #* Elega-35 and Elegaflex by Nitto Seiko or Nitto Shashin #* prewar Prince Flex by Fujimoto, Prince Junior by Prince Camera Co #* Rolex TLR and Rolex-35 by Toyo Seiko Co #* Toyocaflex and other Toyoca cameras by Tougodo Optical #* Peacock and Tone by Toyo Kogaku abbreviated Toko. The Mighty is also attributed to this company, but I think it was by Tōkō Shashin #* Easternflex not attributed #* Elbow Six, Elizaflex, Larkflex, Toyoflex not mentioned --Rebollo fr 07:52, 25 July 2006 (EDT) :Hah, I thought you might notice this! I've been intending to send you an invitation to join the fun, but I keep discovering more to put in. (Unfortunately, little of the new stuff helps to explain; it merely adds confusion.) I could spend an hour putting in stuff right now, but I have a bad cold and an incipient headache (not helped by attempting to decipher miniature copies of ads!), so it will have to wait. In the meantime, however: :* I think that 土居 reads Doi. :** Yes, that's a correction I was about to make. (Tomorrow, tomorrow.) :*I have received the book edited by Lewis and I don't find it very reliable, I have seen a big number of mistakes. :**Me too. Well, it's thought provoking. I mean, I read something in it and think "That could be true; let's try to check." :* Is 光洋精機 a typo for 東洋精機 or is it yet another company? :**It's very possibly a typo for something else, but if so it's not my typo. (I've just checked.) :* Toyocaflex and other Toyoca cameras by Tougodo Optical :**Yes. The two things I'm certain of are that Toyoca and Toyo Field/View are utterly unrelated to any 東洋. :When I've done about as much work on this as I can, I think I'll print it out and take it along to the JCII museum library. Offhand I don't know if I'm eligible to use the library, and I don't know what I'll find in it even if (when) I enter. But I should be able to talk may way in, and at least it should have Sugiyama. -- Hoary 09:21, 25 July 2006 (EDT) :*This page is really interesting for the Prince Flex / Princeflex connection. There is a picture of a postwar camera labeled TOYO SEIKI OPT. CO. LTD. (possibly a prototype, given the s/n 1001) :**Yes, it is indeed so labeled. (Well actually its more like "TOYO SEIKI OPT.CO.LTD.") In view of that, I wonder why the writer then says 東洋光機製. What happened to 精機? -- Hoary 01:40, 26 July 2006 (EDT)